Whatever You're Saying
by awarinside
Summary: [HS!AU] Of course Dean and Cas would fall for each other even when the terms of their relationship wasn't meant to be anything but sexual.


Bonsoir, je ne suis pas morte ! Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais et qui souhaiteraient vraiment vraiment lire cet OS, je ferais une traduction. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes occasionnés, je voulais faire un test en anglais.

By the way, _Make It Sweet_ et _Battle Of One_ ne sont pas abandonnés; les idées sont juste très longues à venir.

As for any english readers, english isn't my mother tongue but I still hope you will like it!

 **Disclaimer** **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Remerciements** **: Merci pour les récentes et nombreuses personnes ayant mis mes écris en favoris !**

 **Tags** **: hs!au; bullying; bottom!cas**

Bonne lecture, enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Whatever You're Saying**_

 **.**

 **.**

Cas couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was making Cas furious that Dean was so freaking calm about this. Cas knew that he was partly responsible for his own pain, he knew that it would have been better to just tell Dean to fuck off in the first place. But he didn't. And now here he was. With a broken heart and two pair of eyes that was looking at him like he was an alien.

Cas was stupid.

The beautiful blond girl hanging by Dean's arm turned to the green eyed teen and asked him slowly.

''Who is this ?''

Dean has been staring at Cas since the boy walked into them in the street. His eyes were confused by the hurt he could see in Cas's. It was just when he finally gets it and was ready to talk that Cas shakes his head and all but run in the opposite direction. It sure confirms what Dean was afraid of.

''Cas!'' he yelled to make the other teen stops. It didn't work and soon enough the boy was gone and people were staring at them.

 _Stupid son of a bitch_ Dean thought.

. . .

Yes, Castiel was ashamed. Yes, his eyes were probably red after many attempts not to let the tears fall. And yes, he knew he was being stupid again. He was feeling used and mocked of. And the worst part is that he was so used to the feeling that he allowed himself to laugh at how pathetic he was.

Of course, Dean freaking Winchester wasn't in love with him. That, Cas wasn't really surprised by it, even when his heart told him otherwise. But, God, he should've known better that to imagined things. Dean and him were in a relationship but it didn't involved feelings.

No. Just sex.

Even if Dean had stand up for him when he was being bullied. Or even if he has been kind to him. All of that didn't mean Dean and Cas were together. It was just for fun.

One time, Dean smiles and lead Cas to a corner of their school, when everyone else was gone, and just kissed him right there. It has been Cas's first kiss and he couldn't have asked for better. Dean was a little pushy with his tongue, working on Cas's lips to make him open his mouth. But it was nonetheless so delicious, Cas thought he had gone crazy.

But then, Dean just kept doing it, sometimes when they were alone… Sometimes when they were not.

And one thing lead to another they were having intercourse. It was new and overwhelming for Cas and he felt so important and beautiful in Dean's arms. It was truly a great experience, Dean was wonderful and gentle, whispering sweet nothing in his ears and making him relaxed and enjoyed himself.

Of course he should've known that it was just Dean being Dean. Cas had seen him flirting with practically all the girls in the school, sometimes even the boys. But since he was with him Cas hasn't saw him with anybody else. Well, apparently he had been wrong and so incredibly blind. He had just been a big idiot and fell for it. He fell good and hard.

His eyes were burning him and he just feel a hollow in his chest.

Everything had seemed so true to Cas, because he wanted it to be. But it wasn't and he needed to get over it quickly. It was Sunday. Tomorrow he will have to go to school. Facing Dean, the classes… Maybe even the bullies.

He was not ready.

His phone was buzzing with texts and calls from Dean. He wanted to answer it. So badly. But he also knew that he would certainly be a pathetic mess and that Dean will end for sure their… Whatever they relationship was.

He choose to ignore it, clutching at it desperately until he fall asleep, exhausted and eyes red from tears he promised himself to not let fall. It wasn't the end of the world. It wasn't worth it.

In the middle of the night, he failed to keep his promise.

. . .

Dean was upset.

He was really not the type of guy who tends to woke up with a bad attitude, he was more of a charming kind of guy, smirked firmly in place on his face when he arrived in front of the school.

But today, he was pissed and worried. He knew that he had fucked up. Or at least, it is what that looked like, he assumed. And it was on partly true, but if Cas had just waited a little longer he could've make an apology and explained himself to him.

But of course that was too much to ask. When he saw Cas go so suddenly, shy smile gone and eyes betrayed and hurt, he knew that it was too late. But Dean Winchester doesn't let things go so easily, he wanted to make Cas understand. So, he tried to call him, text him, the boy didn't respond to him. He even decided to go see Cas at his house before remembering that he didn't know where the other boy lived. They always went to Dean's home wherever they wanted to hang out together or for, well, something else.

So here he was, at school waiting for Cas to show up. When he finally did, Dean jumps on him so quickly he made the other boy blenched.

''I need to talk to you.''

''It's ok Dean, I knew it was all for fun. It's ok, I may have overreact a little, I'm sorry,'' searching for a book in his locker, not meeting Dean's eyes ones.

''No, it wasn't like that I -'' he began, wanting Cas to listen to him, to understand.

''Please, Dean,'' he whispered, still not meeting Dean's eyes, ''I understand. It would have happened one day or another, you found someone else to have fun with and I respect that. Just,'' he makes a pause, as if he was wondering if he should say what he wanted to say next or not, ''you - you could have told me before…''

''But, Cas she's my -''

''Don't say it! I don't want to know!'', he pleads, ''You don't have to justifies to me, our relationship was for fun, ok. Now it's over and that's it. We didn't have feelings for one another, right?'' he finally let slipped, voice cold and tone too much light.

That puzzled Dean. What did he just say?

''You don't have feelings for me?''

''Of course not,'' Cas lied, ''I really liked everything we did together Dean, that must be why I was upset I guess. But it's ok now, I'm glad you chose me in the first place,'' he let a sad laughed escape from his mouth. ''After all, nobody never does.'' he whisper.

Cas has no feeling for him. Cas doesn't like him. Of course he doesn't. Cas was perfect in everything, in school, in life. But Dean… Dean was the one who was constantly flirting with anybody, who was the jerk in this story.

''No, you're wrong Cas, you deserve to be chosen.'' he said suddenly, not letting any emotions shown on his face. ''But by the right person, a person who'll be good for you, who'll love you like you deserved to be and would be intelligent enough to tell you just that everyday'' he flashed a sad smile at the boy who looked at him with a blank face and a forced smile of his own.

Dean lets his head fall a little, shakes it slowly and then looks one last time in the beautiful blue eyes of the angel in front of him.

''I should go.''

And then he did. He left like the idiot he was.

. . .

Cas was a mess.

He didn't expect Dean to come and find him for telling him it was over between them. He figured it out alone, thank you very much.

But Cas wasn't going to make it hard on the guy, he couldn't tell him that yes indeed he has developed feelings for him. He would've make them in an uncomfortable position and Cas absolutely hated to be in such position. He would survive this, it was just a teenage crush. He would get over it.

So he was a little surprised when he realized he didn't take any notes from his literature class, too focused on Dean to do so.

Maybe he will not get over it so soon.

At the end of the hour, he heads for Charlie Bradbury's table.

''Hey, Castiel what's up?''

''I was wondering if I could borrow your notes?''

''Of course but… Why? I mean you're the best, why would you want to take my notes?'' she asks with a laugh, her red hair framing her beautiful and kindly face.

''Oh come on Charlie, everyone knows how much you're intelligent.''

''True. But that didn't answer my question.''

''I've just got something in my mind so I didn't… I just didn't take notes.'', lowering his eyes, refusing to appear weak or worse sad.

''Ok, I guess you don't want to talk about it?'', her face reflecting her concern.

''You guess right,'' he simply says.

She looks at him like she understands and says nothing more, giving him the paper full of notes. He thanked her with a movement of his head and left the room.

 _Get your shit together_ he told himself. His next class was math, there was no way he was gonna let his mind floated anywhere else that on the board.

. . .

At the end of the day, he succeeded to takes notes in every of his class and not drifting away. Well, not _constantly_ at least. While he walked to get back some books in his locker, a foot makes him trip spreading his stuff and himself over the dirty ground.

''Hey faggot! It's been a while!'' shouted Alistair, vicious smile on his face and tone excited to have found his favorite punching ball. "What do you think Az'? We should make him suffer a little, shouldn't we?''

''Sure, after all, little rat had been hiding from us the last few weeks, but ain't nobody to protect ya today! What have we told you already Asstiel? You must take at least five punches a day!" laughed Azazel.

Castiel was still on the ground, trying to find the best way to escape the bullies. They were currently kicking his belongings - including Charlie's paper… She will be so mad. He couldn't run and take his stuff. But he could run and leave his stuff…

Ok, not happening.

''Let's get it over with, please'' he finally said tiredly.

''Oh, now you ask for it you freak!'' Alistair said, approaching dangerously. He gripped Castiel's hair hard and makes his head meet the row of lockers. Cas's vision was blurry with the force of the impact and he was sure it was gonna leave a big bump. He just wished he wasn't bleeding.

''Hey! If you touch him again I swear to God!'' a voice yelled across the corridor.

Both Alister and Azazel raised their heads at the sound, searching who would be dumb enough to try and stop them.

''Winchester of course, what a pleasure. What? You still protect this little fragile bird over here?'' asks Alistair, voice full of sarcasm.

''Yes indeed, you could both show intelligence to change and leave right now or I could knock you both out and call for principal Singer. I think he'll be happy to hear about you two, you know how much he likes bullies, Alistair. Your call.", Dean said, a smirk on his face.

Alistair and Azazel looked at each other, debating for the best solution. They choose the first but not without shot Dean a last dirty look. When they were gone, Dean headed in Cas's direction still on the floor.

''Cas you ok?'' cupping his face, searching for potential injuries.

Cas looked at him like he was surprised to see him here. Then, when he felt Dean's hands on his cheeks he back off, pushing Dean away.

''I'm fine thank you, I was handling it you know.'' he respond shortly, not meaning a single word. His vision was still blurry and he had a pretty bad headache.

''Sure you were.'' eye rolling his eyes at the stubborn boy. Cas tried to get up, helping himself with the row of lockers. He staggered a little, before feeling strong enough to finally walk. Dean was kind of worried for him. ''Hey, don't you want me to walk you home?'' Cas literally ignored the question and instead continued to gather his things. Dean was a little pissed, he gets that Cas has no feeling for him or that apparently he didn't want to be with him anymore but that didn't mean Dean could not talk or care for the guy. ''Why are you acting like that all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?''

Cas let slipped a loud hysterical laughter at that, so loud it startled Dean.

''No, everything is fine Dean. Thank you again.''

And after checking one last time the ground for missing items, he moved toward the exit, without further words. Again. _Well, at least that time he was not running_ , Dean thought. Dean was left alone with a head full of questions and the sensation that something was 100% wrong. He just couldn't figure what.

. . .

Cas made it home. Fucking finally. His headache choose to retract a little, thanks to the fresh air from his walk.

''I'm home!''

He was welcomed by a silent home. He went to the living room and the kitchen to see if his parents were home. They were not. His mother put a note for him on the fridge saying there will be working late and he would have to make himself dinner.

With his brother Michael out of the country for college and his parents always working, the note wasn't really a surprised. But Cas had to admit he was kind of hoping on taking a shower and just going to bed. He made a quick list of pros and cons in his head and decided that it was better if he ate something. The grocery store wasn't that far anyway, he could make it. He put his trench coat and his shoes again before leaving the house.

The grocery store was at a ten minutes walk from his house. Once past the entry he walked straight for the section noodle. If possible japanese noodle, he really didn't want to cook tonight.

He was in the middle of choosing between chicken and pork flavor when a gently hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around intrigued and was faced by a magnificent blond girl who look slightly younger than him.

Wait a minute.

Cas eyes went wide. _Is it Dean's girlfriend? Oh my god yes it is!_ Cas thoughts, alarmed and on the verge of panic. Was she angry? Was she gonna tell him to fucking leave her boyfriend alone?

''Are you Cas?'' she asked with a shy smile. _The name was feeling odd in another person's mouth_ , thought Cas.

''Ye - yes, it's Castiel actually'' he stutters.

''Oh, sorry. Um, I'm Jessica by the way. I know it's gonna sound weird but... '' she took a deep breath, ''are you mad at Dean because you seen us together in the street?''

Cas was more than a little surprised by the question. So surprised in fact that he didn't respond anything, he was just there, staring at Jessica with comical wide eyes. She chose then to ignore him and go on.

''Because he couldn't stop talking about you to us and then he suddenly stops. It was right after you saw Dean and me on the street so -''

''Who's "us"?'' finally reacted Cas.

''Me and Sam, his younger brother. I'm his brother's girlfriend, Castiel. Not Dean's.''

Cas would bet anything that his face looked really funny right now. When the statement at last reached his brain, he began running.

He didn't buy food. And he didn't went back to his home. Because unlike Dean, he knew exactly where the other boy lived. And it was only two streets far from his own house.

. . .

Still in the market, Jess was smiling.

''You better thanked me for this, Dean.''

. . .

Dean actually jumps when furious knocks were being punch on his door. He was home alone, his little brother going to a friend's house for homework and his parents away on a business trip for their company Winchester Business.

It wasn't that late, like 9pm. But it was dark outside and he didn't expect anyone. He looked through the peephole - eyeing at the same time the baseball bat not so far away from the door - and was more than surprised to see that it was in fact just Cas. He never open the door so fast.

''Cas? What are you doing here?''

''I was being an idiot!'' the boy started, shiny blue eyes meeting greens, ''I thought - I thought you were dating her.''

Dean didn't understand what was happening. Who was he dati- oh.

''Oh my god! You actually believed I was dating Jess?! Who is my kid brother's girlfriend by the way.''

''I know, she just told me.''

''You know Jess?'' Dean was literally drowning in informations.

''No - I - Anyway, that's not the point.'', Cas rushed, it was his only chance to be honest with Dean and himself, ''I do have feelings for you and I was trying to told you the contrary because I didn't want to be hurt. So I lied to you and -''

''Wait.'' interrupt Dean, ''You like… me?''

''Of course I like you, I mean you're - you're freaking perfect and I'm the nerdy bullied kid. I was just glad you took interest in me but then it escalated quickly, like way to quickly, and the next thing I knew was that I was falling for you and I thought that you were just having fun with me so -''

Cas never had the opportunity to finish his sentence 'cause a pair of lips stole the end. It was a gentle, affectionate kiss. A kiss that sends shivers down Cas's spine. When they part, Dean joined their forehead together and whispered hotly on Cas's lips.

''That's where you're wrong, Cas. I really like you too. Like, exclusively liking you.''

That finally said, it earns Dean a beautiful smile, all gum and teeth and it was the most stunning thing Dean has ever seen. He couldn't help but kiss the boy again, and again, and again…

They succeeded to enter Dean's house, still kissing each other like their lives depend on it. As soon as they past the door, Dean closed it and pushed Cas against it.

Dean let his tongue travel Cas's jawline, sucking and making small little bruises that he knew has Cas aroused so damn quickly. The thought of Dean marking him send a million butterflies in Cas's stomach. Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulders, holding him as close as possible against him. Dean's hot breath was still on his neck and he didn't think he could restrain himself anymore.

''Dean - Dean, please!''

He could feel Dean's smile on his skin. He found himself mirroring it.

''Want to take it upstairs, Cas?'', Dean asks laughing while malicious eyes looked at Cas.

''Yes! Dean, please, I want you.''

Dean would denied until the end of his life that Cas comment made him blush. But, gosh, the beautiful creature was way too gorgeous for his own good. And he was all Dean's.

''You know the way, baby'' said Dean, punctuated every words by a kiss.

Cas takes Dean's hand on his own and hastily brought Dean upstairs, leading the way toward the freckled boy's room. They threw themselves on the bed, searching for contact. Their hands and lips connected, never letting go. Small whimpers escape their mouth in unison at every heated kiss. Dean pulled back suddenly, pupils blow by lust and light green now a darker tone.

''Too much clothes.''

He took off his shirt, come closer to Castiel and began to unbutton Cas's shirt, going slow to calm their frenzy and at the same time making ghost touching on the teen's chest. Dean lined his hips against Cas's, creating friction that make Cas press against Dean's groin even harder, making them still and moan.

It's Cas that gave way first, he plunged on Dean's lips again, pushing him on his back, removing eagerly his own shirt and his belt still in place on his jeans. Soon enough Cas was naked in front of Dean still in his jog pants which didn't hide at all his enthusiasm to the view Cas offers him. The dark haired boy approached closer to Dean.

''I think you need to prep me Dean…'', sweet voice batting like music to Dean's ears.

Dean regretfully withdrew himself of Cas's side, searching for lube in his drawer. When he found it, Cas was already on his hand and knees, back arched and posture begging for Dean to hurry up.

''You're so beautiful, Cas. So good to me.''

He poured his fingers with lube, warming it a little before lying on Cas's back and kissing his way to his neck. He put two digits in Cas in one go, hard, just like he knew Cas likes it. The boy squealed as the intrusion but soon enough he was already fucking himself on Dean's hand. Dean continue murmuring sweet things on Cas's skin while Cas keep loses himself more and more at the time Dean got a third one.

''Dean! Oh god Dean, I need you right now…'', Cas whisper yell against the mattress, hands clutching on the sheets and cock red with want. How could Dean refuses such a good offer? Dean pulled back his hand which cause Cas to whimpers some more at the loss.

''Turn around babe, I wanna see you.''

Cas happily obey and turned around to face Dean, aiming for his lover's lips. As the kissed deepened, Dean put Cas on his lap making their cocks pressed against the other. Cas cried out, too amazed to retain all kinds of sounds. Dean took advantage on the moment to placed more kisses on Cas's flushed chest.

''You're the most perfect thing I've ever seen,'' moving his lips against the skin, caressing it with veneration, ''your smooth skin, your always messed up hair,'' smiling despite himself when Cas cheeks and neck became redder as he spoke, ''but mostly those eyes, god they're stunning'' placing a final kiss on the corner of Cas's lips.

Cas was sure he was as red as a tomato but… Even if he didn't believe everything Dean just said it still feel good to hear.

''Dean you - you know you're very beautiful too,'' Cas said, determination in his voice. Dean laughed a little.

''You're such an angel Cas, but I think it's time to corrupt you a little,'' moving his hips against Cas's, making the boy purred, ''you think you're ready?''

''So ready…'' was the only thing Cas manage to say before he lifted himself of Dean's laps and ever so slowly put down his body on Dean's waiting cock. Dean's mind went blank for a second after that. So freaking _tight_ and _hot_. He heard Cas moan against his neck so he placed his hand on Cas's hips and hit home with a sharp thrust. It made Cas yelled.

''Ah! Dean! Fuck, it's so good…''

Cas's forearms find their way on Dean's shoulders, his hands gripped the hair at the back of Dean's head, holding him close, his erection rubbing against Dean's belly. He started to moved his body up and down, meeting each of Dean's thrusts. The heat around Dean's dick was maddening, Cas was so pliant and willing to take whatever Dean wanted to gave him. He didn't hide anything from Dean, screaming when he hits his sweet spot or moaning when Dean takes him deep and slow.

Cas wasn't ashamed, he knew he didn't have to be. Not with Dean. Dean loved seeing him loses his temper and Cas loved that he could letting everything go in Dean's arms, that he wasn't judge. And, boy, did Dean absolutely loved making Cas a mess of screams and pleasure.

Dean was now thrusting hard and fast against Cas's prostate, practically not allowing Castiel to breath between cries and moans. Cas couldn't even move anymore, waves of pleasure strong enough to just let him screams his happiness. He could sense he was close, the rubbing of his cock on Dean's belly was not making it any easy.

''Dean I'm close - ah!''

''Just a little longer baby, I'm close too'', grunts Dean, panting on Cas's lips, silently begging for a kiss.

Cas understood, of course he did, opening his mouth to meet Dean's tongue with his own, biting gently on his bottom lip when a new hit reached his prostate. Cas closed his eyes, trying so hard not to come here and now, Dean's cock still on his prostate.

''Dean, fuck, this is too much! I'm gonna -''

Dean's hand barely touched Cas's cock that the boy was coming hard and hot around it; his mouth forming a perfect "o", his fingers pulling Dean's hair.

''That's it Cas, let go.''

Dean gave two more thrusts in Cas limp body, making him cry out by the stimulation before coming into Cas's hot flesh; muffling his scream on Cas's lips one last time. Dean removed slowly his softening cock from Cas's body, letting himself fall on Cas on the mattress, Cas giving him room between his legs. They stayed like that for what feels like hours, but maybe it was just some minutes. They didn't know and didn't care. They were good.

Then Dean straightened himself, looked at Cas bliss out face before asking.

''So… boyfriend?''

Cas really wasn't against the idea.

''Boyfriend.'' he answered, voice full of affection.

He swore to God, Dean's smile could have make the sun jealous.


End file.
